


Falscher Hase nach Art des Hauses

by Charena



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Face hat so seine Probleme mit einem von Hannibals Plänen. Wie immer.





	Falscher Hase nach Art des Hauses

Titel: Falscher Hase nach Art des Hauses  
Autor: Lady Charena  
Fandom: The A-Team  
Pairung: Das Team  
Rating: gen, Humor  
Beta: T'Len  
Archiv: ja

Summe: Face hat so seine Probleme mit einem von Hannibals Plänen. Wie immer.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

„Ich habe überhaupt nichts passendes zum Drunterziehen“, protestierte Face. „Ich...“ Der Rest seiner Worte ging in ausgeblichenem, hellblauen Plüsch unter, der ihm ins Gesicht flog. „Das ist nicht witzig!“ Face schoss einen wütenden Blick auf den kichernden Piloten und spuckte Plüschfasern aus. „Verdammt, Hannibal – dass erinnert mich an einen deiner Filme, in denen das hübsche, junge Mädchen von einem scheußlichen Monster verschleppt wird.“

„Also ich sehe keine Ähnlichkeit. Aber wenn du willst, kannst du dir gerne vorstellen, ein hübsches junges Mädchen zu sein, Facey.“ Murdock grinste und zwinkerte ihm kokett zu, während er das Kostümunterteil so hinhielt, das Peck nur hineinsteigen musste. 

Aus dem Hintergrund kam ein dumpfes Grollen, dann trat B.A. zu ihnen. „Lasst den Quatsch gefälligst. Wir haben nicht so viel Zeit.“

„In diesem Ding sehe ich mehr aus wie das Monster!“ Face ließ sich von B.A. das Oberteil überstreifen. „Und das ist schließlich nicht meine Rolle!“ Peck schnüffelte und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Woher hast du das Ding überhaupt, Murdock? Dieser Geruch...“

„Oh, ich habe es nicht besorgt, Muchacho“, kam Murdocks Stimme dumpf aus dem Inneren des überdimensionalen Kopfes, der zum Kostüm gehörte. „Der Colonel hat es vom Set seines neuen Films mitgebracht. Aber du hast recht, es riecht merkwürdig. Irgendwie mach B.As Socken... Aua!“ Murdock grinste und duckte sich, als Baracus ihm den Kopf abnahm und ihn böse ansah. Dann zog er seine Mütze tief in die Stirn und lehnte sich neben Hannibal an die Wand, wie Smith die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Hannibal warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu, dann trat er zu Face, dem B.A. inzwischen auch den Kostümkopf aufgesetzt hatte und der darunter anklagend nieste. „Es war das einzig verfügbare Kostüm. Und wir hatten Glück, dass ich es überhaupt bekommen habe. In zwei Tagen beginnt der Dreh „Aquamaniac gegen das Wehrkaninchen“. Und das Aquamaniac-Kostüm ist für einen Märchenpark etwas zu auffällig. Außerdem braucht man einen gewissen Flair, um es zu tragen.“ Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Lieutenant, Kopf hoch!“ Kleine Staubwölkchen stiegen auf. „Du schaffst das schon. Es ist ganz einfach Pech, dass wir das Treffen im Freizeitpark mit dem Informanten im Perkins-Fall nicht absagen konnten, obwohl die MP sich hier herumtreibt. Sieh es doch mal von der positiven Seite.“ Er zündete seine Zigarre an. „Du bist der letzte, von dem Decker erwartet, dass du in einem hellblauen Häschen-Kostüm steckst.“

„Ich bin auch der letzte, der das von mir erwartet. Ehrlich, Hannibal. Dieser Plan stinkt“, klagte Face. „Er stinkt gewaltig.“

„Du hättest ja ein besseres Kostüm finden können, anstatt mit dieser Blondine auszugehen...“, begann Hannibal. „Jetzt zeig’ mal, was du kannst. Geh’ ein paar Schritte. Beweg’ dich ganz natürlich. Ganz locker in den Schultern und Hüften.“

„Beweg’ dich ganz natürlich“, kam es dumpf aus dem Häschenkopf. „Weiß ich, wie sich so ein Karnickel bewegt?“ Face machte probeweise einen Hopser, stolperte, trat auf seine eigenen überdimensionalen Füße, verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete endlich auf seinen vier Buchstaben. Beziehungsweise auf dem vergilbten, leicht räudig aussehenden Püschel, der an seinem Hinterteil befestigt war.

B.A. packte ihn kurzerhand am Kragen und stellte ihn wieder auf die Beine. „Mach’ das vor Decker auch, Dummkopf, und es gibt falschen Hasen zum Abendessen. Im Knast.“

„Ganz richtig, mein Großer“, mischte sich Murdock ein und blieb vorsichtshalber hinter dem Colonel in Deckung. „Es handelt sich hier nämlich um einen Hasen, nicht ein Kaninchen, wie man ganz genau an der Länge der Ohren erkennen kann...“

Zu allem Überfluss fiel jetzt auch noch der Püschel ab. „Dafür schuldest du mir was, Colonel.“ Face klemmte sich das freiheitsstrebende Körperteil unter den Arm und bewegte sich vorsichtig in Richtung der Tür des auf dem Gelände des Märchenparks etwas abseits liegenden Lagerhauses. „Dafür schuldet ihr mir alle eine Menge.“

Hinter ihm begann Murdock „Häschen in der Grube“ zu singen, nur um von B.A. harsch zum Schweigen gebracht zu werden. Der Pilot seufzte enttäuscht und schlug einen Bogen um ihn. Er stellte sich neben seinen kommandierenden Offizier. „Findet ihr nicht, dass Face in seinem Kostüm irgendwie niedlich aussieht?“, meinte er verträumt. „Er hat bestimmt Hunger, wenn er zurück kommt. Ich werde ihm ein paar Möhren besorgen, Colonel.“

Hannibal grinste und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er liebte es, wenn ein Plan funktionierte.

 

Ende


End file.
